


Sejumput Rambut

by noktahitam



Series: kompilasi antara hujan dan badai [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble Collection, M/M, they are still oblivious about each other feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noktahitam/pseuds/noktahitam
Summary: Yamamoto lama-lama gusar saat melihat sejumput rambut yang mulai mengganggu Gokudera saat memakan ramen.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: kompilasi antara hujan dan badai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sejumput Rambut

Selalu sejumput rambut itu yang mengganggu Yamamoto setiap kali ia menatap Gokudera. Bukan karena ia tidak suka rambut perak Gokudera yang dibiarkan memanjang, namun karena sejumput rambut itu akhir-akhir ini seperti selalu menghalangi pandangan dan mengganggu aktivitas Gokudera. Lama-lama Yamamoto kesal sendiri melihat sejumput rambut itu meski yang punya rambut nampak tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Gokudera membawa Yamamoto kembali sadar dari lamunan. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk bersebelahan di meja kamar Tsuna untuk mengerjakan PR dan belajar ujian matematika bersama, tapi saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar karena Tsuna sedang mengambil ramen untuk makan siang.

"Bukankah itu mengganggu?" Yamamoto balik bertanya.

"Hah? Apa yang menganggu?"

"Rambutmu. Dari tadi kamu menyibakkan rambut terus-terusan agar bisa membaca."

Gokudera memegang rambut depannya yang mulai menghalangi mata, "Ah, tidak terlalu. Tapi ini memang sudah waktunya aku harus potong rambut, sih."

"Tidak diikat saja?"

"Aku lupa membawa ikat rambutku. Lagian apa sih tanya-tanya terus? Kau harusnya fokus ke PR mu!"

Yamamoto manyun, ada pensil yang menempel di atas bibirnya. "Gukuduru ngguk suru," balas Yamamoto tak jelas karena bibirnya mengerucut.

"Apa sih. Aneh!" Gokudera mendecak sebal, lalu berusaha fokus kembali ke buku pelajaran yang ia baca. Secara tak sadar, lagi-lagi, Gokudera kembali menyibakkan sejumput rambut yang masih bandel menghalangi pandangannya. Yamamoto hanya diam memperhatikan, sambil berpikir betapa tangannya gatal sekali ingin menyelipkan sejumput rambut itu ke balik telinga Gokudera.

"Ramennya dataang!" Tak lama Tsuna datang membawa tiga mangkuk ramen yang masih hangat. Menjadi seorang tangan kanan yang baik, Gokudera dengan sigap membantu Tsuna dengan mengosongkan meja dan memindahkan mangkuk ramen ke meja. "Terimakasih telah membawakan ramen, _Jyuudaime_!"

"Woah, wanginya enak sekali!" seru Yamamoto, ikut membantu Gokudera mengosongkan meja.

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Ini cuma ramen instan, kok," balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum miris.

"Harusnya aku membantumu masak juga, Tsuna. Aku jadi tidak enak, kan." Yamamoto berkata sembari memberikan sumpit ke masing-masing mangkok.

"Maafkan aku _, Jyuudaime_. Kalau si bodoh ini bisa cepat mengerjakan PR-nya, harusnya aku bisa membantumu.” Gokudera membalas sambil menyikut tangan Yamamoto. Namun Yamamoto hanya membalas dengan tawa.

"Hahaha. Sudah, santai saja! Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena cuma bisa memberikan kalian ramen instan karena ibuku sedang tidak ada. Aku cuma bisa masak itu, sih.” Tsuna menggaruk rambutnya canggung, merasa bersalah.

"Kau harusnya belajar memasak lebih banyak dari Bianchi. Dasar _dame_ -Tsuna!" Tiba-tiba Reborn muncul di samping Tsuna, membuat Tsuna menjengit kaget dan merespon, "HIIII AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBUNUH ORANG DENGAN MASAKANKU!"

Gokudera langsung merasakan perasaan tidak enak begitu mendengar nama kakaknya disebut, sementara Yamamoto semakin tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang heboh, lalu berkata, " _Maa maa_ , ayo kita makan agar belajarnya cepat selesai!"

Setelah mengamankan buku-buku agar tidak terciprat kuah ramen, akhirnya mereka mulai makan. Namun lagi-lagi fokus Yamamoto teralihkan ke sejumput rambut yang menganggu Gokudera makan. Berkali-kali Gokudera mengibaskan rambut agar ujungnya tidak terkena kuah ramen. Meski yang punya rambut melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar sambil asik mengobrol dengan Tsuna, lama-lama Yamamoto sudah tidak tahan melihatnya.

Akhirnya tangan Yamamoto yang sedari tadi gatal, menjangkau wajah Gokudera lalu menyelipkan sejumput rambut perak itu ke balik telinganya. Gokudera yang tak mengantisipasi apa-apa langsung membeku terkejut. Tatapan mereka sekarang saling beradu. Yamamoto menatap Gokudera dengan perasaan khawatir dan peduli, tanpa sadar akan tatapan panik Gokudera karena ada perasaan berkecamuk yang mulai muncul.

"Nah, bukankah ini lebih baik? Kalau begini rambutmu tidak akan kena kuah ramen," ucap Yamamoto, tangannya masih menempel menahan rambut Gokudera. "Tapi kalau kulepas, lama-lama rambutmu jatuh lagi. Mau kupegangi sampai kamu selesai makan?"

Tsuna langsung berkata "Wo-woah, Yamamoto..." dan Reborn merespon "Boleh juga kamu, Yamamoto" sementara Gokudera terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ja-jangan pegang-pegang rambutku sembarangan! _Yakyuu-baka_!"

Tebak siapa yang kena siraman kuah ramen Gokudera setelah itu?

**Author's Note:**

> Series 'kompilasi antara hujan dan badai' ini akan berisi kumpulan drabble tentang hubungan Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Maka isinya mungkin tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan satu sama lain. Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
